


Beaten but Unbowed

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Slash, Religious Conflict, Thomas Walsingham and Richard Burbage appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Will is horrified to find that Kit has been beaten by one of Topcliffe's men and finds himself offering what comfort he can - stirring up unexpected and worrying feelings in the process.





	Beaten but Unbowed

"Hey, Thomas," Will called, weaving around the customers as he crossed the tavern. "Wait!"

Thomas had been about to leave but now stopped and glared at Will. If looks could kill, Will would be dead twice over. "What do you want?"

"I just wondered if you'd seen Kit lately. He hasn't been to the theatre or here at the tavern for days."

Thomas scowled. "If you are that concerned, perhaps you should go and see him for yourself," he said and walked away.

Richard came up behind Will, clapping him on the shoulder hard enough to jolt Will forward a pace. "What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know," Will said, a sense of dread falling over him. "I have to go."

Will hammered on the door. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"I'm not receiving visitors." Kit's voice was muffled behind the thick oak.

"Kit, please. It's Will."

A moment of silence and then the bolt was drawn back. The door swung open an inch and Will pushed his way inside. Kit was already walking off - limping a little, Will noticed - to take a seat in his favourite chair and Will followed.

Only when Kit sat did Will get a good look at the reason Kit had not been seen in public.

One eye was swollen almost shut, most of his face discoloured by bruises, and there was a deep cut on one cheekbone. Beneath the half-opened shirt, the flesh pale against the black material and gaudy embroidery, Will glimpsed more purple marks.

"My God. What happened?" Will moved closer, horrified.

Kit gave a half-hearted laugh. "Your God...their God...it's always about God, isn't it?"

"Kit!"

Kit waved one hand lazily. The glitter of his rings caught Will's eye but so did further markings, scrapes at the knuckles, a scattering of cuts and grazes on his fingers. "One of Topcliffe's men decided I must be a sodomite."

"Ummm..."

"Yes, yes I am, and I do not hide it. Yet this man took it upon himself to attempt to drive the devil from my flesh. He was rather adept at chastising sinners." Kit winced as he moved his arms, opening his shirt fully.

Will grimaced at the marks on Kit's torso. Even the decorative black ink didn't hide all of the bruising to the ribs. He swallowed at what looked to be the heel of a bootprint near one hip.

"Kit," Will whispered. His fingers wanted to touch the marks; like a doubting Thomas, needing to ensure the wounds were real? Or because he thought his touch could soothe? "I'm sorry."

Kit lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Thomas found out, somehow - I suspect someone else within Topcliffe's men wanted me alive. Thomas went to his cousin Sir Francis, a man whom Topcliffe must report to, and that vile creature himself came to call off his dog before I was permanently disfigured. Or worse."

"Topcliffe let you go." Will could never have imagined being grateful to Topcliffe until that moment. "Thank..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"God?" Kit gave a harsh laugh.

"I didn't know," Will said. Though what he could have done if he known Kit was in trouble? Still, it still rankled that he'd had no idea of Kit’s plight until now and Will felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't sought Kit out earlier. "I'm sorry."

"This is hardly your fault."

"I should have come to see you sooner." Will shook his head. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kit nodded slowly. "Thomas has been bathing my wounds and helping me to apply ointment to the worst of the bruises. It's been several hours since he was last here, and I'm becoming sore again. Would you assist me in another application?"

There was no question of refusal. Will ran his gaze over the cluttered table and found, amongst the glasses, plates, dishes, scrolls, and books, a small ceramic pot. He picked it up and dipped his fingers into the greasy mixture, wrinkling his nose a little at the pungent smell.

"I'll be gentle," he promised.

He thought Kit could take care of his face himself, and didn't want to risk disturbing the delicate scabs on the healing cheek, so Will began at the collarbone, smoothing the ointment over the damaged skin.

Kit reclined his head, hair draping itself over the back of the chair, his good eye shutting. Will took this to be a good sign and continued his work, fingers tracing over the bleeding heart tattoo and then the skull.

As Will reached a spot lower down, towards the base of the ribs, Kit inhaled sharply. "Sorry," Will said, vowing to be more gentle with this especially tender spot. "Sorry."

"It's all right. Keep going."

Will took a breath, gathered more ointment on his fingers. He crouched down and worked with the utmost care on the heelprint. He couldn't help but imagine how it had happened, Kit lying vulnerable on the floor, chained up and unable to defend himself as his gaoler kicked out at him and then brought down his boot on Kit's hip.

It was a miracle Kit wasn't more badly hurt. At least one damaged rib, judging from the pain Will had unintentionally inflicted, but otherwise superficial injuries that would heal soon enough.

That knowledge didn't make it less terrible to see such damage on the beautiful face.

Worse, something inside Will found the image of a vulnerable Kit enticing. To have Kit bare chested and chained, at his mercy; not to hurt him but to...what, exactly? It was confusing and Will tried to push the thought away.

Wasn't Kit vulnerable here though? Bare chested and at Will's mercy? A thumb pressed against that sore spot would bring fresh pain. It would be easy to put both hands around Kit's neck in this position and difficult for Kit to fight to him off. Such wicked thoughts. Again though, it wasn't pain Will wanted but something else...

"Will?" He'd been unmoving and silent for long enough to disturb Kit.

"I'm done," Will said shakily, carelessly wiping his hand on his trousers.

"Thank you." Kit opened one eye, gazed at him fondly. "I have a rather interesting bruise on my thigh too."

"I think you can reach that one yourself," Will said, suddenly overcome at the thought of Kit stripping off more clothing. "But I can come back tomorrow 

Kit gave a lopsided smile. "I would appreciate that."

Will nodded. "Good night then."

He wandered back towards the theatre in a daze, nose full of the scent of unguent and Kit, thoughts full of guilt and concern and Kit...Will shook his head to clear it. When he bumped into Richard, who was somewhat drunk and began telling him a convoluted joke, Will was glad of the distraction. Tomorrow he'd be in close proximity with Kit once again but for the moment he was free of temptation.

**Author's Note:**

> For the hc bingo amnesty round prompts small fandom + "fighting"/"restrained"  
> Thanks to Tinamour for the beta and encouragement :)
> 
> [Tumblr promo post](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/174050387812/beaten-but-unbowed-meridianrose-meridianrose)


End file.
